


Better together

by infiresnamjin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Lu Han, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Park Jinyoung, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing, Alpha on Alpha action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Beta Kim Joonmyun, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Oh Sehun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hyungwon is here for the friendship, M/M, Maknae line, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe they aren't, Multi, OT7, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Jackson Wang, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Z.Tao, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Size Kink, Spanking, Tags May Change, Tao and Chen are maybe into other band's members, i suck at writing angst, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresnamjin/pseuds/infiresnamjin
Summary: They were never a good pack to begin with, but they've always been better together.





	1. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ABO story so please bare with me
> 
> Word count: 2365

_"And the Billboard Music Awards goes to... BTS!!"_ The shock came to him before the music even reached his ears. They had won their first American award. His members got up and he felt someone push him forward. He was still too shocked to move on his own. _Get it together_ , he thought to himself. He walked up to the stage, Taehyung's arms resting on his shoulders. When he finally made it up the stage, he looked around the huge venue. His eyes almost bulged out of their caskets. He saw a lot of ARMY bombs, making his heart swell out of pride. Logan handed him the award and he began reciting his speech. They had rehearsed this moment, even though they knew they wouldn't win. "Please, ARMY, remember what we say, love myself, love yourself. Jeongmal salanghago, gamsahabnida deo meosjin bangtansonyeondan doegessda.", he ended the speech and they were led backstage, all seven smiling from ear to ear.

"We did it boys, ARMY did this.", he said, a wide grin on his face. He took Seokjin's hand, not being able to control himself. "Namjoon-ah..." Yoongi looked at him, a warning look in his eyes. "Aish, we just won a big award! And besides, the maknae line does it always." Hoseok scoffed, "Wen they're in public, yes. To make it look like fanservice." Jimin bit his lip, nodding along. He turned his head, looking at his lover questioningly. "Joonie, they're kinda right." Seokjin dropped his hand, giving him an apologetic look. He rolled his eyes and pushed the award in Yoongi's hands, speed-walking to the end of the hall. He was sick of it, keeping everything such a secret while the maknae line basically just threw themselves at each other. He openend the door of the restroom, praying that it was empty. To his luck, it was.

He walked over to the marble sink, bowing his head. He sighed deeply. Maybe he was overreacting? Heck no, he wasn't. Even Yoongi and Hoseok showed more affection to each other than he and Seokjin did. He let his hands slide over the cool marble, trying to calm down. He didn't really know why, but lately it had been bothering him more than usual. "Aish!" He slammed his hands down, not noticing that Seokjin entered the room. When he felt the soft hands on his shoulders, he relaxed immediately and leaned into the touch. "Joonie, Jimin is crying. He thinks it's all his fault and he won't listen to us. Not even Yoongi can calm him down. Please go comfort him?" Namjoon sighed again, feeling guilty. "Also, don't be mad, but Yoongi ordered the rest to have a meeting. He asked me to tell you. I think he's mad but I don't know." Of course Yoongi would be mad, he had always a weak spot for Jimin. He pushed the thought of putting Yoongi on his place away and turned around, facing Seokjin. He draped his arms on his shoulders. "Are you mad at me?" Seokjin chuckled. "Of course not, they're over exaggerating. It was just holding hands, okay it was a bit public but they're way worse. I mean ARMY has literally seen hickeys on Jungkook and scratches on Taehyung." Seokjin gave him a light peck on his lips. "Come, just calm Jimin down." They both got out of the restroom, dropping their hands as soon as the door opened. 

Jimin's sobs were the first thing he heard, he hadn't even entered their backstage room yet. When he walked in Yoongi and Taehyung gave him dirty looks. He gritted his teeth. "Everyone. Out." Everyone stumbled out of the room, not being used to his angry tone. After all, he didn't use it often. Jimin whimpered and curled himself up in a ball. The sobbing never stopped. He sat down next to him. "Jimin, why are you crying?" Jimin tried his best to calm down, sobs turning into sniffles. "It's my fault you got mad. You're probably disgusted by me. I understand if you're going to throw me out of the pack, I wouldn't want such a bad omega as me." Oh, Jimin was in omega space. He didn't hesitate before pulling the shaking body in his lap. He started to softly rub his back. "Shh, calm down, it wasn't your fault. I'd never be mad at you. And I would never throw you out the pack. We wouldn't be able to live without our cute mochi." Jimin giggled. "Cute?" He chuckled at Jimin's shining eyes. Defiantly omega space. "The cutest." Jimin smiled, his eyes turning into the crescents Namjoon loved so much. "Even cuter than Jin?" Fuck. He knew that if he lied, Jimin would brag to Jin and Jin would be pissed but if he didn't lie Jimin would cry again. Fuck it. He'd make it up to Jin later that night. "Yes, even cuter than Jin." Namjoon swore he could smell the happiness radiating off the omega. Jimin laughed and nuzzled himself into his neck, sniffing his smell. "Thank you Namjoonie." He gritted his teeth, only his Jin could call him that and Jimin knew that. Nevertheless, he let him. He wasn't in the mood for another crying fit. "Now, now, enough cuddling, we have to get back to the venue. Don't forget to mask your scent, we can't risk anyone knowing that we're hybrids." Jimin nodded sheepishly, taking out his perfume. They both left the room, seeing all the pack members sitting around. _Oh shit._

His eyes grew wide and he frantically searched for his omega. He probably heard all of that. Heard how he didn't stop or scold Jimin for calling him Joonie. Heard how he called the younger omega cuter. "He's gone to the backstage diner.", Jungkook said, knowing that his leader was searching for his omega. "Of course he has..." Jin and his love for food. "Go back to the venue, we'll be out there in a minute." Everybody nodded and started moving, well everyone expect for Yoongi. "Yoongi.", he hissed, warning tone evident. Yoongi stood up, challenging the other alpha. "Min Yoongi you will join the rest of the pack and you will show your respect to me.", he growled. "Start acting like an alpha first." Yoongi gritted his teeth. Namjoon could feel his instincts kicking in, wanting to rip the other to shreds. He angrily pushed him to the wall and growled with his alpha voice. He felt the alpha underneath him stiffen. He had never used his alpha voice before and Yoongi was shocked. He bowed his head, showing his respect. "That's what I thought." He released him and Yoongi quickly walked away. Namjoon sighed and shook his head. Hopefully Yoongi would know that he wasn't having shit anymore.

He quietly walked over to the room where his lover supposedly was. When he opened the door, he didn't see him anywhere. He subtly sniffed the air, searching for the familiar scent. Aish Jin had always been good at masking his scent. Namjoon sighed again and stepped further into the room. When his eyes finally fell on him, he gasped. There he was, beautiful as ever, eating a slice of pizza. He could clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks. This was going to be bad. He calmly strode over to his omega, heart hammering in his chest. The boy was too indulged in his food to notice him. He put his hands on his broad shoulders. 

"Namjoon.", Jin coldly said. Oh fuck. "Jinnie..." He sounded desperate and he hated every bit of it. "What's wrong?" Jin stiffened. Oh fuck. "Kim Namjoon don't tell me you're here, not knowing what's wrong. If it is that case, you can take your leave." He had really fucked up. "Jinnie, he was in omega space, I didn't know you were listening along. I thought that he would cry again if I'd correct him." Jin huffed. "Seokjinnie, _please_ " Jin turned around, looking his alpha in the eye. "You always fuck up. It's like fucking things up is your passion." "Of course not! I'd die if I'd lose you. When I came out of that room, I was immediately worried because you weren't there. I love you Seokjin. So much. If it wasn't for the pack, I would already have left with you because you deserve so much more attention. And I can't give you that because of the band." "Joonie... don't say that. You love this, you love reaching people through your music." Jin stood up, leaning closer to his alpha. "I'm just overreacting. I think my heat is coming up." Namjoon swallowed. His heat was coming up and they were still in America, not in the safety of their dorms. "You think it's going to happen while we're still here?" Jin shrugged. "Maybe, as long as it's not on the plane, I'm happy." Namjoon nodded before pulling the omega in his arms. "I love you Kim Seokjin. Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me. Thank you so much." He wanted so bad to kiss him right there, but there were people in the room and it would defiantly get out. "Everything for my alpha." Jin gave him a light pack on his shoulder, almost unnoticeable, but it felt like he was on fire. "We better get back, they'll suspect things." Jin nodded and broke the embrace, walking back, Namjoon trailing not far away from him. 

-&-

When the award show finished, they all went back to their hotel. After arriving at said hotel, everyone made their way to their own rooms. The maknae line together, Yoongi and Hoseok together and lastly Namjoon and Seokjin together. They were all exhausted but Yoongi wanted a pack meeting and no one wanted to fight with hime right now. Not even Namjoon. So here he was, sitting in his pyjama's, his cute omega nuzzled in his lap. He looked around the room, noticing everyone's tired expressions. "Yoongi, get on with it, the pack is tired and I honestly can't see the point in doing this now but go on anyways." The tension filled the room after that, everyone knowing that the two alphas, who were longterm best friends, weren't in a good place right now. Everybody knew that their friendship was on the line, even the alphas did. "Well since no one else wants to do this, I'd like to address the whole skinship and affection problem. No bickering, no fighting and no disrespect." Namjoon nodded, Yoongi was right. "I'm sorry for today guys, it had been bothering me for a while and due all the stress lately, I just snapped. I should've been stronger."

Then it was quiet. "No." Everyone's head whipped to Jimin's small figure. He was sitting between Taehyung's legs, who was sitting in between Jungkook's. "What do you mean, Jiminnie?", Hoseok softly asked. "I'm sick of the 'the alpha needs to be strong' bullshit. It's not true, alphas are only half humans as well. They don't deserve to be pictured as strong and cold. They have feelings too. And Namjoon hyung has a lot of feelings for Jin hyung so it's just logical that he wants to show them. It was holding hands for Christ's sake! Why is this such a big deal?!" The room fell quiet again. It wasn't usual for their mochi to shout like that, hence the shocked expression on Yoongi's face. He looked as if he had been slapped right across the face. "But Jiminnie..." "No buts! I'm done with this stupid pack meeting. I'm going to my bed." He swiftly got up before Taehyung was able to hold him down.

The slam of the door seemed to wake everyone out of their trance. Five pairs of eyes were pointed directly at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyone has something to say on that?" He looked around the room. "We both agree with Jimin, that's all I have to say." Taehyung got up after that, Jungkook trailing directly behind him. "You know what I think.", Seokjin whispered. "Yoongi?", Namjoon quietly asked, knowing his pride must hurt. "I'm sorry Namjoon, I was a total asshole today. I don't know what has gotten into me. I think it's because we're overseas, these people aren't used to our skinship." "It's okay Yoongi. It was wrong of me as well. I got to happy and should've thought about the consequences." He looked at the alpha, giving him a smile. "We good again?" "Defiantly." He got up, after pushing Jin gently to the side, and gave him a man hug. All the while, the two alphas their lovers were grinning affectionally. "You're like toddlers fighting over something and having to make it up to each other by shaking each other's hand.", Hoseok said, his loud laughter echoing off the walls. 

"Namjoonie I'm tired." He looked over to him, melting at his droopy eyes. "If you'd excuse me, I have someone to take care of." Yoongi nodded and proceeded to look at his beta. "Yeah, he looks out of it as well. I think everyone will have a good sleep tonight.", He chuckled before waving goodbye to the couple. He gently picked his omega up, closing the door behind him. He speeded down the hallway, not wanting anyone to see his lover in such a vulnerable state. When the door of their room closed, he sighed happily. Today was very eventful, but he was happy that in the end everything was still okay between his pack. But he also knew that tomorrow was yet a disaster to come, knowing his lover would go in heat soon, mad him anxious. Jin mumbled something and he was immediately pulled out of his thoughts. He looked fondly at the omega in his arms and made his way over to their bed. He gently laid him down, slipping behind him. Jin turned around and nuzzled into his neck, sighing contently. "Goodnight Joonie, I love you." The omega's speech was a bit slow but he could still understand him perfectly. "I love you too, my sweet omega." They both fell asleep not long after that, holding hands and content smiles plastered on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This was just a quick preview of how the pack dynamics work, the real story will begin the next chapter.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets back to Korea where there's a surprise waiting for them.
> 
> Word count: 4321

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead. If you want to skip it, it ends when the divider, -&-, appears.

When Jungkook woke up, a smile appeared on his face. Both his sides were flanked with warm bodies, nuzzled against him. Both his lovers their heads were laying on his chest, content smiles evident on their lips. He sniffed the air, smelling both their smells. At one side there was Jimin's sweet omega smell and on the other side there was Taehyung's slightly muskier beta smell. Honestly, Jungkook loved moments like this. Moments where he could feel pure happiness because of his lovers. Sadly, those moments couldn't last forever and they had a plane to catch. He grimaced before shaking his beta awake. Taehyung opened his eyes, a confused glint in them. Jungkook swore he could feel his heart exploding. "W-what's wrong?", Taehyung asked in his gruff morning voice. Jungkook almost groaned, Taehyung was so hot in the morning. "Go get ready, our plane leaves in two hours." Taehyung scrunched his nose before sitting up right. "I don't want to Kookie." Jungkook chuckled at his cuteness. God he was so lucky to have him. "I'm going to wake Jimin and if you two behave we can maybe take a shower with us all, I think the showers here are big enough." Taehyung nodded eagerly and got up, starting to pack. Jungkook grinned. He was so easy.

He then turned over to his omega, ruffling his hair. Jimin nuzzled even closer to him. "Jimin I know that you're awake, you know what to do." Jimin groaned, shaking his head. "But I'm so tired." Taehyung rolled his eyes. He climbed in the bed, taking Jimin in his arms. "But don't you want to play?" Jimin's ears peaked up at that, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Play?" Taehyung nodded, letting his hands roam over the omega's body. "Yes play, Kookie is going to take care of us." Jungkook bit his lip, he could watch them together for hours on if he had the time. He made a mental note to set them up again when they were back in the dorm. "Alpha?" Jungkook looked down at Jimin. "Yes Jimin?" The older made grabby hands and Jungkook rolled his eyes. Clingy little shit. He made eye contact with Tae, to be sure it was okay for the beta, before picking his needy omega up. Taehyung was up in a second, clinging to Jungkook's side. God, they were both so needy all the time. When Jungkook first got into this relationship, he thought that Jimin was the only needy one. Oh how wrong was he. But nevertheless, he was happy he decided to get persuaded by his hyung's, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have a beautiful omega in his arms and a breathtaking beta at his side.

When they entered the bathroom, Taehyung closed the door. Jungkook set Jimin down, giving him a quick peck on his forehead. "You two undress already, I have to take care of something first." That was a total lie. He just wanted those two to get together before he had to join because honestly, Jimin would feel neglected if he spent too much time with the beta, and Taehyung would just feel angry. This gave him the option to let them both know he loved them equally, that he didn't have a favorite. The two older boys nodded, undressing each other instead of themselves. Jungkook bit his lip, leaving this behind even if it's just for a second, would be hard. He made his way over to the bathroom door, glancing back one more time before disappearing.

Even from the other room, he could clearly hear Jimin's needy gasps. That meant that Taehyung was probably feeling dominant today, since he would normally let the omega do what he wanted. Jungkook got hard just from hearing those gasps and had to really focus on finding the object that he was looking for. God why does Jimin hide the lube always so well. It's not like anyone would look for it. He grunted, bending down to look underneath the bed. There it was, leaning against the bedpost. He reached for it, dusting it off before retreating to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he almost fainted. The two boys were lazily making out against the wall, Taehyungs hands roaming on Jimin's half naked body. Jimin was gasping like crazy, his back pressed to the wall in a way that made Jungkook go mad. He walked over to Taehyung, wrapping his hands around his naked torso. "Having fun?", he whispered in his ear, making the other groan. "He's so needy, look at him. Please alpha." Jungkook didn't really know what Taehyung was begging for, but it turned him on anyway. "Hmm as much as I love this, we still have to catch that plane so let's move this to the shower." The two boys nodded eagerly, taking their remaining pieces of clothing off. They then both turned around, hands getting lost on his body. He groaned, not being used to all the affection, it had been a while since it was the three of them. They slowly took all his clothes off, leaving butterfly kisses in their wake. The moment Jimin dared to lick a stripe on his neck, he growled, pushing them both off of him. "Both to the shower. Now." His tone was demanding, not allowing contradiction.

They were going too slow for his liking, so he decided to give them a slap on their butts. Hard. They both yelped in surprise. Taehyung looked back with a glare whilst Jimin threw his head back. They were so different, yet they both loved spanking. And he had a pure passion for that. He loved making them both react differently to the same thing. He grinned, sending a wink towards the beta. He in return rolled his eyes, continuing his way. Jungkook turned on the shower, pushing Jimin into the wall. He then proceeded to get Taehyung next to him, sliding his hands all over his body. Jimin was looking at them with a frown so Jungkook made quick work of pushing his lips against the older one's. Meanwhile, his hands went down further and furhter, caressing every part of Taehyung's body. The beta groaned, leaning against his alpha. "Kookie... Just t-touch me." Jungkook grinned. Taehyung was _so_ needy. He felt Jimin biting his lip, he probably was mad at the lack of attention. Jungkook rolled his eyes and pushed his tongue inside, showing that he was the leader in this whole situation. Jimin moaned and Jungkook felt satisfaction rolling over his body. He roughly took Taehyung's thigh, putting his fingers on the inside of his thigh. He pressed down hard, making Taehyung moan.

Jungkook broke the kiss, scraping his teeth over the column of the omega's neck. He then turned over to Taehyung, capturing his lips in a kiss. It didn't last long, but it was hot and dirty nevertheless. When he broke the kiss, he pushed the boy down, whispering a soft _suck_ in his ear. The beta nodded eagerly, taking his throbbing cock in his hands. He looked up at his alpha and Jungkook stifled a groan. God Kim Taehyung was beautiful. But he had to think about Jimin as well. He put one hand in Taehyung's hair and the other wandered off to the hot body next to him. He made his way down to the godly thighs, not forgetting to play with his nipples first. By now Jimin was a moaning mess. Meanwhile, Taehyung was sucking as if his life depended on it, wanting to make his alpha proud. Said alpha was letting out quiet grunts, loving the way Taehyung's lips stretched around his cock. "God look at you, taking my dick like the good slut you are." Taehyung moaned at that, sucking even harder.

"And look at you, my needy omega, being a mess just from being touched. "Jungkook.. A-alpha." Jungkook smirked, sliding his hands in between the boys thighs. Said boy’s speech became incoherent as his moans increased. By now, he was producing slick like no tomorrow and it was mixing with the hot water hitting his skin. “Fuck baby you look so hot like this, all wrecked.” Jimin threw his head back at that, inviting the alpha to bite at his neck.

Jungkook felt a pair of claws scratch his thighs and he hissed. He turned his head from the delicious neck he was previously marking. “What do you want, beta?” The boy looked up at him, lips spread around the throbbing cock as if it was nothing. He got off with a lewd pop, looking the alpha in the eyes. “Fuck my throat, please alpha I want it choking me, I want to gag on your thick fat cock. Pleas alpha.” Jungkook moaned and took the boys hair in his hands. He roughly pushed him back on his dick, not giving him time to adjust as he thrusted in fully. He felt the small boy gag around his shaft. Jungkook smirked, satisfaction was able to be read in his eyes. He didn’t start with a slow pace, choosing to just start off roughly, giving his beta what he wants.

Taehyung moaned around Jungkook’s dick, making shivers run down his spine. “So good, taking my cock like the cockwhore you are.” Taehyung started licking at the crown of his dick, making Jungkook go even faster. After a few more thrusts, he came inside the wet cavern of his beta. “Don’t swallow it yet, share it with Jimin nicely and I may let you get off on his thigh.”

Taehyung nodded eagerly, before he made his way over Jimin. Said boy was sitting against the wall, legs wide open, inviting the younger to sit on his lap. And that’s just what he did. He straddled the others godly thighs, pressing his lips against Jimin’s forcefully. Jimin moaned when he felt how Taehyung forced his tongue inside. Soon after he could taste the salty cum on his tastebuds. He threw his head back, moaning even more.

While the two older males were busy playing with his cum, Jungkook was quick to retrieve the lube. It wasn’t really needed since Jimin produced his own slick, but you could never take too much precautions. The two boys were moaning messes, cum dripping from both their chins. “Now now, enough playing. Taehyung get up and Jimin on hands and knees now.” The two boys their mouths disconnected from each other, cum trickling down their lips.

Jimin got in position eagerly, bending his back so his ass was presented high in the air. Jungkook smirked, the round ass inviting him to make it a beautiful red color. “Now this is how we’re going to do this. Jimin, you’re gonna take Taehyung’s cock like a good slut while I’m gonna spank your ass until it’s red. You can’t touch yourself or let Taehyung touch you. Taehyung, when you feel that you’re close, you’re going to pull off and get Jimin on his back to get off on his thigh while I’m fucking him with my fingers. You can touch him from that moment.” Both boys moaned highly, the filth coming out of their alpha’s mouth making them even more horny.

The tree of them got in position quickly, not wanting to waste the little time they had left. Taehyung’s flushed cock hung against Jimin’s lip, smearing the precum all over his face. “Take it baby, I know you want it.” Jimin licked his lips eagerly before taking the thick cock in his small hands. He started to give kitten licks all over the shaft, avoiding the spot where Taehyung needed him most. A rough smack echoed in the shower, Jimin yelping in surprise. “No teasing, we have no time.”, Jungkook gritted his teeth. Jimin swallowed before taking the pulsing cock in his mouth.He started bopping his head, placing his hands around the parts he couldn’t take. Taehyung groaned, feeling the tight heat stretch around his cock.

”How does that feel huh? To have this little slut’s mouth all over your little baby cock. Does it feel good.” Taehyung groaned, looking Jungkook in the eye. “It’s so good alpha, makes me feel so good to have a cockwarmer. He’s so filthy, using his tongue like that. Please alpha reward him.” Jungkook smirked, that’s what he wanted to hear. He didn’t wait any longer, slapping his hands down on both cheeks forcefully. Jimin moaned around Taehyung’s cock, making him moan along. It was like a beautiful orchestra to Jungkook. He continued to slap the round ass, leaving featherlight kisses and licks after each slap. The older boy’s ass coloring a crimson red. This was going to bruise for sure.

”I-I’m al-almost there. P-please J-jimin.” Jungkook looked up, seeing how far gone Taehyung was. Shit he probably didn’t have the strength to pull back right now. He roughly pulled Jimin’s hair, getting the boy to successfully pull off Taehyung. He whined. “No! I was so close!” Jungkook swore he could hear a sob. “Remember what I told you Taehyung? You need to get off on his thighs, I know how much you’ll complain if you don’t.” As an extra push, he pulled Jimin flush against his chest, showing of his thighs. He saw something flick in Taehyung’s eyes and the boy nodded eagerly pushing Jimin back even more.

Taehyung climbed on his thighs, testing how the friction worked. As they both moaned, Jungkook knew he made the right decision. He took the lube and put some of the sticky substance on his fingers. He slowly made his way over to the omega’s hole, slowly circling the tight space. Jimin gasped, feeling the cold substance mix with his own slick. “A-alpha.” Meanwhile, Taehyung was rutting fervently against Jimin’s thigh, head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. His one hand was supporting him and the other was stroking Jimin’s stubby cock lazily. When Jungkook pushed the first finger in, Jimin arched his back in such a delightful way, it made Jungkook’s cock twitch. The same arch made the friction even more intense, drawing a broken moan out of the beta.

Jungkook didn’t wait long before pushing another finger in, knowing how his omega loved the burning stretch. Everyone moaned simultaneously, all so far gone. “M-more A-Alpha~~” Jungkook chuckled, pushing his third finger in. He then started his search for the older’s prostate. When he found the small bundle of nerves, Jimin cried out in broken sobs. Taehyung then moaned at those cries, spurting white streams of his cum across Jimin’s chest. He fell from his thigh, catching his breath. Jungkook looked over to his beta, being a bit worried about his quietness. He would have to get some serious aftercare when he finished Jimin off. “P-please Jung-jungkook.” Jungkook started his attack on the boy’s prostate, constantly pressing down on it. It didn’t take long before Jimin was releasing his own cum in white spurts. Jungkook took his fingers out slowly, letting Jimin come down from his high.

He then proceeded to pick both his omega and beta up, getting them under the shower head. He washed the cum of both boys, before washing their hair. He hugged them both close, showering them with love. “I love you guys, so much.” They both grinned sheepishly before Jimin answered for both of them: “We love you too, alpha.”

-&-

The boys made it to the airport just in time, all out of breath. "This wouldn't have happened if you three could've just waited till we got back!" Yoongi shouted irritated while they were getting on their seats. Jimin whimpered and Jungkook glared at the other alpa. "Don't shout at him asshole. It's my fault, you know how worked up those two really get, I should've known." Namjoon rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter who's responsible and who isn't, you're all lucky we caught this flight or else we would've been stuck here for another week." Everyone expect for Jin looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?", Hoseok asked. "Heat." Jin's voice was soft, barely audible. Everyone stilled, looking at him worriedly. Jin's heat were always bad. Like _really_ bad. Jimin got off of Jungkooks lap and plopped down on Jin's. Everyone knew why he did this, nothing could calm Jin down like another omega with him. Jin petted Jimin's hair, smiling softly. "Thank you, Jiminnie." Namjoon looked at them both with love in his eyes. He really loved this pack with his whole heart, whatever happened, they were always his source of happiness.

After a plane ride of almost fourteen hours, the seven tired boys stumble out of the airport, right in the van waiting for them. Even though they were all very tired, they still took their time greeting the fans and flashing them breathtaking smiles. Once the doors of the van closed though, they all groaned. Namjoon felt Hoseok pull at his sleeve and he looked down at the resting beta who was situated on his lap. "Yes Hobi?" He smiled at the nickname and sat upright. "Can we please all sleep together tonight? We need it. Even Yoongi does, even though he will never admit that." Namjoon bit his lip, thinking deeply. They indeed needed to be in each others presence, but if Jin went into heat it would be awkward for the omega. He would also beg to anyone, not being able to pull himself together. He never could during his heats, they were so bad that he almost seduced Jaebum, the strongest alpha Namjoon knew. He looked at Jin, asking for his permission. When he nodded, Namjoon smiled. "Yes Hobi, we'll be sleeping all together tonight." The beta smiled before resting his head back in Namjoons lap.

The dorms were cold and dark when they entered them. Taehyung and Hoseok visibly shivered and huddled together. "Y'all get ready, I'm going to get the heat on in the rooms so it'll be warmer tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went their own ways. Yoongi had to help a tired Hoseok to their room, laying him down on the bed. The older male was quickly dozing off, melting the alpha's heart. A goofy smile appeared on his face and he swiped the hair out of his lover's face. "I love you so much Hoseok Jung." Yoongi sighed on more time before turning to their closet, taking out Hoseok's favorite pyjama's. He calmly made his way over to the other male and started to undress him gently. He bit his lip, looking away from Hoseok's gorgeous body. Now was not the time to get horny. When he finished sliding the pyjama's on Hoseok's body, he started to undress himself. He sighed at the feeling of the soft silk kissing his skin. He had always liked silk.

He picked the tired beta up and made his way over to the common room. The maknae line was already forming a warm cocoon around Jin's shaking body. Poor omega, his heat was going to get through any moment now. He placed Hoseok's limp body next to Taehyung's and got in after them. "Jin hyung, are you okay?" The omega smiled at him and nodded. "I've had worse." Yoongi smiled and stroke his cheek. "You're so strong Jin hyung." Jin chuckled and nuzzled against his touch. When Namjoon came in though, they both retreated quickly. Namjoon tried to get next to his lover but as clumsy he is, he stood on Jungkook's leg. Jungkook then proceeded to growl which then lead into Jimin whimpering. "Aish Namjoon, look what you've done!" " _Me?!_ You're the one that growled." Yoongi rolled his eyes and slapped both their heads. "Just get the fuck down, we all want to sleep." Both boys scowled at each other before laying next to their omegas. Jimin curled around Jungkook and he protectively slung his arms around the tiny frame. Taehyung then flanked the omega's other side and nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you all for this." Jin's quiet voice was the last thing everyone heard before the fell into a quiet slumber.

-&-

"WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE BOYS IT'S TIME TO SHINE!" Namjoon felt someone jumping on him and shaking him awake. He groaned and pushed the body off. "Namjoon-ah! Don't push me away! I'm your handsome best friend!" Namjoon was up in a minute. "Jackson?!" "Took you long enough." Namjoon grinned and pulled the omega in a hug. "It's been so long! Is the rest here as well?" Jackson nodded. By now, everyone was slowly waking up from their peaceful slumber, noticing the other scents filling their dorm. Everyone turned to Jackson and hugged him.

"Okay Jackson, that's too many hands touching you come back." Everyone shot up and looked at Jaebum. Jackson grinned and sprinted into his alpha's arms. The other members of GOT7 all stood next to their leader, grinning lazily. "We'll give you some time to freshen up, we have important shit to talk about." Jaebum said sternly, making clear that it was really important. "We'll be in the kitchen emptying your fridge!" Bambam shouted before storming off to the kitchen, Yugyeom and Youngjae at his side. "No not the kitchen!" Jin shouted in pure terror before following the three bastards. Hoseok chuckled before pulling Yoongi up, pushing him to their room. The maknae line shuffled to their room as well, grunting along the way. It was so early. Namjoon was the last one to get up. He made his way over to the kitchen, which he knew would be a battlefield, to retrieve his damsel in distress. "Jinnie, leave them be, I'll go shopping with you if you just come with me right now. Jin's ears perked up. "Shopping? The whole day?" Namjoon sighed. "Yes, the whole day." Jin was at his side in mere seconds, pulling him to their bedroom. "You're so whipped dude!" Was the only thing he heard before the bedroom door closed.

Fifteen minutes later the two packs were situated around the kitchen table. Since there are't enough seats for all of them, the majority of people were seated on someone else. If you would look at it from a distance, you would label it as cute, but it was actually very hectic. But they managed nevertheless. They all looked at Jaebum, waiting for him to start. "So, the reason why we're all here is because I found out that there's another group of hybrids in this industry." Everyone gasped, they thought that they were the only two groups of hybrids. "And that we're actually friends with them." At this, looks of confusion were shot at Jaebum. "It's EXO, isn't it?", Jinyoung quiet voice spoke up. Mark, who was in his lap, turned around and looked at him questioningly. "How did you know Jinyoung?" The alpha broke the eye contact with his omega and looked at his leader. "I smelled it on Chanyeol once, but I thought I was wrong at that time. Which was stupid, he has a real strong scent." Everyone was now looking at each ohter. "What does this mean?" Jimin spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts. A silence fell upon them.

"I don't really see a problem with it, since they're our friends. We could actually call them over and talk about this in a friendly way." Namjoon said, shrugging at the end. "I agree." Youngjae said. Namjoon looked at his pack for validation, and they all nodded. "My pack is okay with that, are you?" The question was pointed at Jaebum. He then looked at his own pack. Jackson whispered something in his ear and Jaebum scowled. "I agree on one term, Baekhyun and Chanyeol need to fucking behave and not try to make each other jealous. It has really put us in distress since Chanyeol likes to play dirty. If they don't behave there will be a fight and we all know I'm stronger than Chanyeol." "Yes, but you're not stronger than Kris." Jaebum's head whipped in the direction of Yugyeom. "Excuse me?" "He's right Jaebum." Everyone made agreeing noises.

The tension after that was horrible. "But I do agree that those two need to behave. I almost got Chanyeol in the hospital when he was making Baekhyun jealous by parading around Jin." It had been really brutal. Chanyeol didn't know how territorial Namjoon could get about Jin. He ended up with a broken nose. And it would've been worse if Kris hadn't stopped them. "How did we not know that they were hybrids? It's so obvious. Now that I'm thinking about it, Chanyeol and Baekhyun's game, Kris' obvious power in the group. The submission in some of them. We're really stupid." They all laughed at Jimin's conclusion. "Yeah we are."

The rest of the evening was shared with a lot of laughs. The two packs had really missed each other. They hadn't seen each other for a month. So you could imagine the kind of party they had. At the end, the fridge was deprived of soju and the kitchen cabinets had no snacks anymore. Namjoon had decided that it wasn't safe for the other pack to go home anymore, so he let them stay. They shove the furniture in the living room aside and made cute nests out of blankets. The BTS pack decided to join the other's on the ground and that's how they woke up the next morning, in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this lol. 
> 
> I might make them (BTS) all be sexually involved with each other? I don't really know about that yet so if you could leave your opinion on that? And maybe some kudos? Sorry if I'm asking too much! Thank you


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's heat is due and everyone suffers from it.
> 
> Word count: 2266

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, it really motivates me! Sorry that it's a bit shorter, but I wanted it to end it there since it was so cute. Next chapter will be longer! 
> 
> Not proofread, sorry :/

The GOT7 didn't leave in the morning because both packs didn't haven anything scheduled. Jungkook and Yoongi decided to let the rest sleep and clean up. They both knew that Namjoon would be exhausted by the end of the week since they could already smell Jin's scent getting sweeter with the minute. Empty bottles of Soju were scattered all over the living room. Yoongi groaned. Why did they had to make such a mess? The hangover is bad enough, but having to clean up is just pure torture. Meanwhile, Jungkook was humming softly while picking up wrappers from candy bars, empty packs of seaweed, empty bags of chips and ... a condom? He laughed out loud, sparking Yoongi's interest. "What's so funny, maknae?" Jungkook chuckled and turned around, facing his elder. "Someone is in deep shit tonight." He showed the condom. Yoongi grinned before shaking his head. "I bet it's Jinyoung's, that man is all about safety." Jungkook tapped his chin, making it look like he was thinking deeply. "Nah I think it's from Yugyeom, he and Bambam have never done it before." Yoongi's eyes almost rolled out of their caskets. "They haven't?!" Jungkook shook his head. "Bammie feels uncomfortable because of uhm... _things_ that have happened in the past." "Oh" A silence fell upon them. Jungkook could curse himself, he promised to never tell anyone about his past. Well actually he hadn't exactly told Yoongi, right? Still, he was such a bad friend. "Please don't tell anyone, I shouldn't have told you in the first place." Yoongi shrugged. "It's not like I know anything, but I promise I won't tell. Just tell me if he's okay? I care about the little annoying ass." Jungkook smirked. "You caring about anyone other than Jimin and Hoseok?" Yoongi hissed. "Don't test me boy." Jungkook let out a loud laugh before proceeding to pick up their trash. "He's fine now, Yugyeom helped him through most of it."

By the time they were finished, which was an hour later, the sweet scent of an omega in heat was almost unbearable for the two alphas. They were craving to take the sweet omega and help him through his heat, but they knew better than to take their leader's mate, even if they weren't mated yet. "Yoongi, I can't do this anymore." The maknae whined, sniffing the air. "Go take a walk then." Yoongi was acting very cold, trying to calm himself. "We have to wake Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung, if the GOT7 pack wakes up to this I'm not sure what they're going to do." Just then they heard a groan. They both ran over to the living room, seeing Jaebum looking around him with his nose pointed upwards. "Fuck.", Yoongi muttered under his breath. "Jaebum hyung, I need you guys to go." Jaebum ignored him and looked over to Yoongi. "It's Jin isn't it?" Yoongi nodded, biting his lip. "Fuck he smells good." As if they were cursed, the others started to slowly wake. Everyone looked at Jin, who was still in a peaceful slumber, with wide eyes. Namjoon shot up looking at all the alphas in the room. "You guys out." Jinyoung and Jungkook complied easily and walked out, looking back at the omega every other step. The other three were still looking at Jin with lust in their eyes, they just couldn't control it. Jackson and Youngjae got up and ran up to Jaebum. "Alpha take us home please." Jacksons sweet voice got Jaebum to look at him. "We _need_ you alpha." Jaebum groaned and picked them both up, walking straight out of the door. "Don't dare to come into the dorm for another three hours." He shouted before closing the door. Namjoon was amazed at how strong the omegas were, offering themselves for another omega. Or just out of jealousy, he didn't know. 

By now the other omegas were all around Jin, forming a comforting fort. Namjoon went up to Yoongi and Yugyeom and gave them a pointed look. "Think about what you're doing, think about your mates.", he calmly said, although he didn't feel calm at all. They were threatening what was his, his territory. Yugyeom scoffed and tried to get past Namjoon. Said alpha growled before pushing the much younger alpha back, making him fall straight on the floor. Bambam whimpered, torn between protecting his fellow omega or going to his lover. Mark gave him a reassuring look, telling him to go over to Yugyeom. They both didn't want any accidents to happen. Bambam dashed over to Yugyeom, clinging onto him. "I know that I can't give you what you want but please don't leave me." There was genuine despair in his voice and that made Yugyeom's thoughts click. "No, no, no, Bambam. You're all that I want, his scent is just so strong. Oh god I'm such a shitty boyfriend. I promised you to never hurt you, yet here I am making you cry. You don't need to give me sex to satisfy me baby, you need to be you. Wonderful, kind, funny, weird, loveable you. I'm so sorry." Bambam was full on sobbing now. "Just take me out of here, I don't care where to, just be sweet." Yugyeom nodded eagerly, wanting to please his omega after hurting him this hard.

God this is a disaster, where the only thoughts Namjoon had. He hoped that this wouldn't strain the friendship of the packs because he obviously didn't want that. "Yoongi, this isn't you, you know it. You're the strongest alpha that I know. You rejected _Jimin_ when he was in heat. Think about that, think about Hoseok. Think about what he would feel if you'd do this." That seemed to get through Yoongi's thick skull and his eyes flickered to Hoseok's in a mere second. He opened his arms, ready to take the beta in his warm embrace. Hoseok jumped up from the ground and went over to his alpha. "I'm so proud of you.", he whispered in Yoongi's ear. "I'm sorry Namjoon." "It's fine, it's our instincts." Yoongi nodded one last time before disappearing into the kitchen with Hoseok. They were probably going to make breakfast for all of them. Namjoon sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "J-joonie." Jin's whimpers broke his heart and he was at his side in a swift movement. "Jinnie? Jinnie? Are you okay? Do you want to take your suppressants?" The omega shook his head. "Don't want pills, want your knot. Please alpha, please I need it." Namjoon swallowed and looked around the room. Hoseok stood at the doorframe, smiling sadly. "Come on kids, it's time to go on a trip." The omega fort was up in a second and got dressed quickly. It didn't even take them five minutes to get all dressed. Namjoon looked at Taehyung. "Make sure you get Mark with Jinyoung safely before leaving." The beta nodded and took Mark's hand, leaving the room.

Jin was a whimpering mess by now and Namjoon couldn't stand it, he hated seeing his omega in this state. Hated the fact that the poor boy had to go through this every three months, it wasn't fair. It also wasn't fair that he also only had one rut in a year and not even a bad one. He despised it. He picked the sobbing mess up, striding to their bedroom. "P-please J-joon-nie." Namjoon closed his eyes, holding the tears back. Seeing someone you love in such a state, it's heartbreaking. When he was younger, he loved to watch sappy dramas. He loved seeing hybrid representation in the tv world and looked up at many actor and actresses. If only those dramas would show the bitter truth. Heats were always made out as a lust driven experience for the two people involved, but it was everything except that. It was harsh, nerve wrecking, painful and so much more feelings he could not describe. Yes, heat sex was amazing but he'd give that up in a blink of an eye. He'd give everything up for Jin. He'd even take a bullet for the elder.

By the time he closed the door of their bedroom, his neck was marked with angry red spots. He gently threw the omega on the bed, kissing him deeply. "J-joonie, n-no feelings now, p-please." Namjoon sighed, the way Jin figured him out so quickly still amazes him. But this wasn't about him, he had to help Seokjin, they'd talk later. He nodded before attacking his throat, biting along the long collum of his neck. Jin let out sweet moans while racking his nails down Namjoons clothed back. He ripped the shirt and it fell down, torn to shreds. "Yah! That was my favorite shirt!" Jin rolled his eyes before smashing his lips against the alpha's. "J-just fuck m-me." Namjoon gulped and undressed the both of them in record time. He kissed down the omega's chest, enjoying how soft his skin was against his lips. "A-alpha, I-I don't w-want a-any forep-play or prep, just want your k-knot." Namjoon groaned, looking down at the omega's hole, slick gushing out of it. He roughly turned Jin around so he was positioned on his hands and knees. He then climbed over him, giving him a small kiss on his shoulder blade. "I love you Seokjin Kim and I'm sorry you have to go through this.", were the last words spoken before the alpha entered Jin's hole. The burn had Jin throwing his head back in pure bliss. Namjoon didn't start with a steady pace nor did he care about letting Jin adjust. That's not what the omega needed right now, he needed to be mounted and be taken like a bitch. "A-alpha, p-please." Neither of them knew what he was begging for. But it didn't matter, all what mattered now was this to be over as quick as possible. The alpha desperately searched for Jin's prostate, wanting him to have some extra pleasure out of this. When Jin's arms caved, making him fall face first into the pillows, Namjoon knew he had found it. Jin's moans became more ragged, almost close to release. "P-please knot me! A-alpha! S-so close." Namjoon grunted when Jin's hole clenched down on his dick. He let his hands slide over to his dick, stroking it in the same pace as his thrusts. "I'm going to fill you so good baby, you won't be able to remember your own name." Namjoon felt disgusted about himself. "I'm gonna make you carry all of my pups, going to make you so full of them." He almost cringed. "Please!" Jin was repeatedly saying please, too far gone to actually beg for anything. When Namjoons knot was too big to actually thrust, he just moved around for a little bit more. Jin clenched around his cock even more and that was the last bit he needed to cum, making Jin cum with him.

He collapsed on Jin's back, his breathing uneven. "Seokjin sweetie? Are you awake?" He took the boy in his arms, moving in a more comfortable position. "Barely." His voice was strained and gruff. Namjoon swore he could cry on the spot. "Thank you, Namjoon. You're going to be ready in two hours?" Namjoon chuckled. "Well it takes about thirty minutes for my knot to deflate, so I have enough time yes. Jin smirked, craning his neck. "Good, because this is going to be a tough one." Namjoon smiled before dipping down, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Jin, I love you." "I know you idiot, you tell me every two minutes." Namjoon chuckled. "No, seriously. I love you, I wanna mate you." Jin visibly stiffened. "You do?" Namjoon nodded. "You're the one Jin." A soft tear exited the older's eye, rolling down his cheeks. Namjoon was immediately worried for his lover. "Did I say something wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to, let's make that clear here." "You're such an idiot, god why do I love you?" Namjoons eyes bulged. "Of course I want to you big stupid idiot." Relief washed over him. "Kim Namjoon, you're the most clumsy, stupid, not funny, weird guy I've ever encountered, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm in love with your stupidity and your over protection instincts. I'm in love with the way you always take care of me, even though it's not always visible. I love the fact that you play with your hands whenever I'm around, as if it's our first date all over again. And it'd be an honor to be mated with you." Both males were full on crying now, emotions flooding the room. "Can you wait for another hour and half?" Jin chuckled, turning around since Namjoon's knot got down rather fast. "I'd wait an eternity for you."

Namjoon swung his arms around Jin's waist, pressing his forehead against the omega's. No more words were said, both being content with being in each others arms. They had always loved each other, but Jin had never outed his love like this before and Namjoon was feeling pure happiness, something he hadn't quite felt since the first time Jin said the three words. No, he wasn't unhappy, but pure happiness is something much more valuable and hard to get than happiness itself, it was something rare. It was something only Seokjin could make him feel. And he hoped form the depth of his heart that he could let the older male feel the same. Because for him, that was the most important matter at hand, ensuring Jin's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a series, where I tell the three packs their story so you can get inside on how GOT7 and EXO are as a pack. If I do that, I won't go into the EXO and GOT7's members pasts. I'm not sure about that tho. 
> 
> I'm also not going to make them all sexually involved, I might do that in another story I'm currently writing, but it just doesn't fit the plot line I have for this story. 
> 
> Sorry for the not so detailed smut, I just wanted to make a point about heat sex. I won't include that much smut in this book, but I'll make one where there's plenty, smut is just not the point of this story... Besides, I'm not really good at writing it either. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry for sucking at writing smut, well writing in general lol


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles in paradise for yoonseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3249

Jin's heat ended after a week and half of pure torture. Namjoon had marked him when they went for the second round, resulting in a week of pure bliss and love. The other members didn't know yet since the pair had a bathroom connected to their bedroom and a mini fridge filled with food for heats and ruts. So you could imagine their reaction. Hoseok was the first to notice the mark. When he did, he jumped up and down like a little schoolgirl, screaming included. That caused Yoongi to wake up. He had came into the room groaning, having the intention to shut the person who had woken him, up. But when he saw the mark, he slowed down. His eyes were wide and he touched the mark to validate if it was real. "Have you two thought this through? Because covering this up will be a pain in the ass. Besides, if you two break up that thing won't go away nicely. It wouldn't hurt Namjoon but it would hurt you Seokjin hyung. I'm worried about you." Seokjin chuckled, putting a hand on Namjoons bicep, holding the possessive alpha back. "Yoongi, I'm thankful for your worries, I really am, but this was consented from both sides. Furthermore, Joonie is my first love, I don't think that if we'd break up, I'd feel the some thing I feel with Namjoon for someone else." Hoseok awed and put a hand over his heart. "Yoongi why do you never say something sweet like that about me?" Yoongi rolled his eyes and retreated back to his room. What he didn't see was that Hoseoks beautiful smile disappeared.

"Don't take that too serious, you know how he is. He loves you so much." Hoseok shrugged. "It seems like he'd rather be together with Jimin." Jimin, who was in the kitchen gulped. He didn't mean to attack their privacy but the kitchen door was open. "Hoseokie, that's not true." "Yes it is Jin. Honestly, I don't even know why he's still with me, why we're still a thing. I mean Jimin seems interested as well and they'd be a cute couple. Maybe I should give him up. I mean, there's this human boy who's really interested in me and he's sweet. He treats me right and cares about me, even though he knows we're just friends. You might know him, his name is Hyungwon." Jimins heart broke at that. He really didn't want to be the cause of their break up. He liked Yoongi yeah, but not in that way. He thought of him like an older brother, nothing more. "Hyungwon? Chae Hyungwon?!" "Yeah, you've met him already right?"

The rest of the conversation didn't reach his ears due his constant sobs. "Do you hear that?" Namjoons body came into his vision. "Jimin?" "Hoseok don't break up with him! Please! I don't like him that way! He loves you! Hoseok don't! Please don't" Yoongi joined at the last sentence, being woken up by shouts. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Everyone gasped. That was directed at Hoseok. "You made him cry?! He's begging you not to and you're just standing there?!" "No Yoongi, you don't understa-" "Shut up! I'm so done with your bullshit." Both omegas whimpered because of Yoongi's harsh tone. Hoseok was petrified, mouth hanging agape. A single tear rolled over his cheek. "I'm just going to leave." Hoseoks voice sounded broken and way too void of his usual happiness. "So now you're just going to leave him behind? What the fuck is wrong with you Hoseok?!" The younger boy shook his head and walked out.

Namjoon could only see red in front of his eyes and if it wasn't for Jin holding him back, he would already have jumped the other alpha. "You are such an asshole. I have lost all my respect for you in those three minutes." With that Jin left, Namjoon at his side. They hoped they could catch Hoseok outside before he'd do something stupid. Yoongi scrunched his nose, turning back at the place Jimin was supposedly crying. But he wasn't. "Huh?" Yoongi looked around, searching for his dongsaeng. When he didn't see him immediately, he got back to his room to continue his sleep, alone. Jimin got out of the cupboard when he thought the coast was clear. He ran out of the kitchen, hoping he'd catch Hoseok outside. But it was to no avail, the redhead wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jimin sighed defeatedly. He texted his hyung, saying that he's sorry and that he would be there for him if needed. Not that that would happen since he was the whole cause of this in the first place. Namjoon and Jin were going back to their room since Hoseok told them to leave him alone when they went after him. They were a bit hurt by that, but they understood nevertheless.

-&-

"He did what?!" Hyungwon was up in a second, spilling his tea everywhere. Hoseok had walked over to his appartement after telling Namjoon and Jin to be alone. He had arrived with tear stained cheeks and the older didn't hesitate before pulling him into a big hug. He had forced him to sit down and drink some calming tea, not even asking what was wrong. He would let Hoseok open up to him on his own terms. So he did, after his tears stopped, he had done his story to his caring friend and that's where we're at. "Hobi, he's such an asshole." "I know Hyung, but I love him. I don't know what to do." "Hmm, it seems that right now you just need hugs and ice cream. Let's watch a movie together yeah? And if you're not comfortable with going back, I cleaned up the guest room yesterday." Hyungwon gave him a big smile. "Aish, I really can't. I don't want to bother you even more. You listening to me whining is bad enough." "It would be my pleasure Hobi. That's what friends are for."

Hoseok felt guilty. He knew Hyungwon liked him as more than a friend, but he was still here, sitting next to him, only divided with an ice cream pot. They were watching some sappy drama. 'To let everything out', Hyungwon had said. And it did help a bit. Just crying his feelings out. "I'm so sorry, Hyungwon." The apologie caught the older at surprise. "What are you apologizing for?" He turned his head, looking at Hoseok. A frown was visible on his face. "Because I don't like you back." Hyungwon burst out in laughter. Hoseok was confused and a bit uneasy. Was he laughing at him? Or was he laughing trough the pain? "Ohh poor Hobi, I don't care. Having the privilege of being your friend is enough for me. I don't need you loving me, I need you at my side as a friend when I need one. And I hope we'll be friends forever, no matter my feelings." Hoseok leaned closer, giving his friend a tight hug. "I promise to be your friend, no matter what. And not to give you hope, but friends can always turn into something else." Hyungwon chuckled at that, this boy was too stupid. "Hobi, you love Yoongi too much, don't even think about dating me, it would be a waste of your time." The younger one frowned. Was he getting rejected? "No you're not getting rejected so stop looking at me like a kicked puppy. I'm simply stating the facts."

They didn't talk about that topic anymore for the remaining evening, not wanting to be awkward with each other. Instead they talked about Monsta X's upcoming comeback, new artists and Bts their succes with Love yourself. It was a relaxing evening and Hoseok forgot about all the problems that were waiting for him. After they had finished the ice cream, they had ordered two large pizzas. They ate them in only a matter of time, tummies filled after that. Hoseok had taken his offer and stayed the night, admiring the guest room. "You really finished this nicely, last time I visited, this was ugly as hell." Hyungwon chuckled. "Well thank you, Jooheon helped me with this." "You clearly make a great team." Hobi raised his eyebrows, winking at the older. "Oh piss off you!" They shared their last laughs before biding each other goodnight.

Hyungwon had lent him some clothes to wear to bed, and honestly Hoseok felt as if he were in heaven. They were just so soft on his skin. He then texted Jin saying that he was staying over at a friend, not wanting to worry his fellow members. Jin replied with an okay, 'is it _that_ friend' following. Hobi shook his head, grinning. He replied that it was indeed Hyungwon but that he was staying in the guest room, therefore he was not cheating on his boyfriend. Jin seemed to realize that Hoseok was still in a relationship at that point, apologizing for his mistake. Hoseok laughed it off, but deep down it stung. It stung that even Jin had forgotten they were together. Maybe they were indeed not fit for each other. He'd deal with that tomorrow though, he was too tired to do that now.

"Hobi?" Hyungwon entered the guest room. "Are you awake?" Hoseok groaned, not quite ready to wake up. "Yeah I am, hyung." Hyungwon chuckled at his whiny tone. "You don't look awake to me. Maybe this will help." He ripped the curtains open, making the room bathe in sunlight. Hoseok grunted, tossing and turning to get away from the light. "You're such a meanie." "You like it that way though." Hoseok blushed, hiding underneath his blankets. "But you have to get up, someone's waiting for you. I've made some breakfast as well and your clothes are in the bathroom." Hoseok gulped. "Who's waiting for me?" The room fell silent. "Yoongi hyung." Hoseok nodded, getting out of the bed. "I tried to tell him you weren't here but he didn't believe me." Of course he hadn't believed Hyungwon, he had probably smelled his scent from a mile away. "It's okay Hyungwon, thank you for offering me a place to sleep." "That's what friends are for. Now hurry up because your boyfriend scares me. I think he wants to kill me, he might think I'm out to break you two up." Hoseok rolled his eyes. "You're the only reason I still talk to him, because you told me to." They both laughed before parting ways, Hoseok to the bathroom and Hyungwon to the living room.

"He's going to get ready in the bathroom, it won't take long." Hyungwon said friendly to his guest. "I know it won't take long, he never takes long to get ready. I'm his boyfriend, I know this type of shit.", Yoongi snapped. Hyungwon took a step back. "Yeah a shit boyfriend.", he mumbled before taking place on one of his couches. "Dare to say that again?" Yoongi rose his eyebrows, looking at him daringly. "I said that you're a shit boyfriend. He came to my appartement crying and I had to comfort him for an hour before he could even talk! You're such an asshole and if it wasn't for him loving you so much I would already have kicked you out." Yoongi felt his anger rising, wanting to tell that petty human who's boss. He restrained himself though, knowing that if he ever hurt the human, Hoseok would never forgive him. "Says the one who's chasing someone who's taken." "Oh we're going to play it like that? Yes I want Hoseok, but I want him as a friend more than a lover. And besides, I'd treat him better than you ever could."

Just as Yoongi was about to get up to give Hyungwon a good beating, Hoseok came bursting in, looking furious. "Will you two stop?! You're just like little kids fighting over the last piece of candy. Hyungwon, thank you for everything you've done for me and I'll be sure to text you later so we can meet up again but I may have to deny your breakfast. It's for the best." "Yeah, yeah I understand. You're always welcome here if you need a shoulder to cry on." Hoseok smiled. "And you're always welcome to come cry on mine." "He's not stepping a foot in our room." The boys turned to the alpha, both with looks of disbelief painting their faces. "No he will not because he will in mine. I'm not sleeping in that god forsaken room anymore Yoongi. I'm done with you." With that he stormed out of the appartement, not forgetting to give Hyungwon a hug first, slamming the door. Yoongi looked over to Hyungwon, clearly hurt. "Get out or I'll call security." Yoongi gulped, exiting the appartement as well.

Yoongi quickly ran down the stairs, hoping the younger had taken the elevator so he could catch him. To his luck, he had, arriving at the front of the appartement block the same time he did. "Hoseokie wait! You need a ride home!" Hoseok turned around looking at his boyfriend. "I'll walk, thank you very much." Yoongi sighed, fast walking to his side. He took his wrist, spinning him around. God this was cliche, he hated cliches. "Hoseok. Wait." Hoseok looked Yoongi in the eye, seeing how desperate he was. "I don't want to talk with you right now, not until you realize what you have done. Don't even try to use your alpha charmes because I'm not some omega that you can easily manipulate, you have Jimin for that." Those words stung, for the both of them. Hoseok knew he shouldn't have said that about his dongsaeng and Yoongi knew that this wasn't going to be fixed soon. "I'll see you at the dorms." Before Yoongi could even comprehend that sentence, Hoseok was already out of his sight.

-&-

When Hoseok arrived at the dorm, he knew Yoongi hadn't arrived yet. He sighed before making his was over to the living room, where he knew the other members would be. "Hobi!!" Taehyung shot up from his place on the couch, leaping into the arms of the other beta. Hoseok chuckled. "I missed you too Tae." By now, all the members were aware of Hoseoks return. "Sorry for leaving guys, but I think you all know what happened." Jungkook nodded. "We heard the shouting and you slamming the door. We were really worried." Taehyung nodded, verifying his boyfriend's explanation. "I'm sorry that I scared you guys. By the way Namjoon, is there still a bed in the storage room?" Everyone's eyes almost bounced out of their caskets. "You're not going to sleep with Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok shook his head. "I can't, I need to make up my mind. And I know that if I sleep in that room my choice will be biased. Jin nodded understandingly.

All the while Jimin was sitting quietly, looking at his hands. He was too afraid to talk to his hyung. Hoseok, being the attentive person he is, obviously noticed straight away. He walked over to the cute omega, sitting down next to him. "You know that this isn't your fault right? That he's completely in the wrong?" Jimin looked up at him, holding his tears back. "If I would be stronger and just asked you to not break up with him like a normal person this wouldn't have happened." Hoseok gave him a weak smile. "Jimin. You are wonderful just the way you are. It was bound to happen sometime, you were just one of the many triggers. Sometimes two people just don't work out. We're opposites anyways, we attract but we also push each other away. That's natural. Again, this isn't your fault. And about not being strong, that's not true. You're the strongest person I have ever met, and I'm not saying that because I want to make you happy, I'm saying that because I mean it." "Thank you hyung." They hugged each other, happy that nothing bad had happened between the two of them. "Are you going to forgive him?" All eyes were now directed at the beta. Said beta sighed, biting his lip. "I don't know yet. I love him with my whole heart but maybe we were never meant to be with each other. Maybe it'd be for the best if we break up." They heard a gasp and a slamming door. The look in Hoseok's eyes was one of pure horror. "Go to him, Hoseoki. You don't have to forgive him, but you guys need to talk about this. Joonie and I will take the kids so you can be in peace., yeah?" Jin put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Thank you hyung, you're really too kind." Jin grinned, shouting at everyone to get ready to go out.

Ten minutes had passed since they had left and Hoseoks hand was still hovering above the door handle. He wasn't sure thet if he'd walk in that room, that it'd go good. And to be completely honest, he was terrified of losing Yoongi. Yoongi had showed him beautiful things in life, helping him when depression was threatening to destroy him. He loved him too much to let him go. He took a deep breath, opening the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from Yoongi's laptop. The alpha was sitting on Hoseoks bed, holding onto one of his shirts. His back was facing the door, so he hadn't noticed his beta coming in. Hoseok squinted, wanting to see what Yoongi was looking at. When his vision sharpened, he teared up. There he was, the strongest and coldest alpha Hoseok knew, looking at the pictures and videos they had taken while visiting Jeju Island last Christmas. He could hear his own laughter through the earphones. But what he heard next, really broke his heart: it was Yoongi sobbing.

Yoongi stiffened when he felt two arms rap around his torso. He quickly closed his laptop. "Hoseok?" The boy didn't answer. “I’m so sorry Hoseok, I’m such an asshole. I understand if you want to take a break or even break up with me, I’d do that if I were you. I cleared out the storage room for you and put on you favorite bedding. I also made sure your mirror is angled the way you like, Tae asked if he could do that but I didn't trust him with your mirror. I know how that thing has to be placed perfectly." Hoseok gulped. He came in with the intention of making up, but Yoongi’s words kept swivelling in his mind. Maybe a break was what they needed, to realise how much they love each other. “Thank you hyung, I love you okay? Maybe we need this break but not too long. You know I can’t live without you. I just need time to think and look at the situation from different angles. Maybe we do belong together, maybe not.” Yoongi could only nod, being too stunned to actually say something.

”I’m going to go...” Hoseok unwrapped his hands from the older’s torso and stood up. Just as he was about to open the door, the older spoke up again. “I love you Jung Hoseok. Remember that.” Hoseok looked back, pain visible in his eyes. “I love you too Min Yoongi, always.” That were the last words the two said to each other for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO will appear in the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! If you want leave some comments and kudos since it’s really motivating! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting they were all trying to avoid with EXO turns out to be quite fun, expect for Yoongi being an ass of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make two different stories from EXO and GOT7 their point of view? Opinions on that? If I would do that you can see, for example, what happened with Bambam or what happened between the two characters who will be awkward with each ohter this chapter. 
> 
> Also, since exams, I have 13 (!), are starting it's hard to update, I'll try to update every week though, but the chapters may be short.
> 
> Word count: 3558

Two weeks had passed and Hoseok was still sleeping in the storage room. The two of them had barely talked, only when necessarily. Yoongi was miserable and blaming himself for everything. Hoseok wasn't doing very good either, his usual happiness nowhere to be seen. He didn't blame himself, nor Yoongi. He blamed the industry. He blamed it on the fact that Yoongi and him couldn't show their love. That they had to give affection to each member equally. And on the fact that he was too dumb to see that Jimin and him weren't the only ones getting affection from Yoongi. He had exaggerated and Yoongi had been angry because of that, which was logical. But they both missed each other so much. They were sure the that the other was content like this, seeing the other smile each day. If only they knew it was all fake. They faked happiness for the fans, not wanting them to notice. not that it worked, every member except for Yoongi and Hoseok had seen the multiple twitter threads and theorie videos. Namjoon and Jin were the most concerned of them all, noticing the weight loss and lack of sleep. Namjoon was afraid that his best friend would end up depressed again, which would end in him drinking and smoking again, something the younger obviously didn't want to happen.

Meanwhile, Jungkook and Taehyung had their hands full on Jimin. The omega had obviously felt guilty, even though Hoseok had told him not to. Jimin, naturally needy for affection, was even more needier and clingier. He was in constant need of being held and comforted. He had barely been out of his omega sub space in the two weeks and Taehyung and Jungkook were exhausted. More so, Jungkook was really worried. Being in omega space for such a long time can't be good. He had asked Jin but the elder hadn't known. Jungkook hoped that the two would get back together quickly, so Jimin could be okay again. They still had to meet up with EXO and GOT7, and Jungkook just knew it would go wrong. The pack was on it's lowest right now and EXO would see them as weak. He had outed his concerns to Namjoon, whom agreed, but the meetup was already planned and the date couldn't be changed. Unfortunately for the pack, that day was today.

At breakfast they were all silent. The usual morning chatter was replaced with an uneasy tension. Jimin's eyes were still red from crying and Jin's hickeys looked fresh. Apparently there were multiple ways to cope with stress. When all the plates were put in the sink, Namjoon finally spoke up. "Guys, listen here for a second." Everyone got back to their chairs, waiting for their alpha to continue. "We all know that we haven't been a good pack lately. The tension between all of us is rather unhealthy and we all bare the consequences of that. I want you guys to be alert today and study the other two packs their behaviour. After the meeting we will have a pack meeting of our own. We will not only discuss EXO, we will also look at our own pack. Now get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes." Everyone made agreeing noises before disappearing into their rooms.

Fifteen minutes passed when Yoongi suddenly heard his door open. He shot up and looked at the intruder. "Taehyung?" The younger didn't greet him. He quickly made his way over to Yoongi's bed, taking place next to him. "You have to get back with Hobi hyung immediately." To say Yoongi was caught off guard was an understatement. He was about to open his mouth but the younger stopped him. "Let me explain. Jimin has been doing worse the last days. It's a miracle he hasn't barged in here yet. I'm afraid that if this continues, it will damage his mental health. More so, it might never be the same anymore. I'm also worried about Hoseok and about you. The two of you are on the brink of depression and it's scary." Yoongi bit his his lip. He had been feeling depressed yes, but he was convinced that Hoseok was happy. "He's happy, Tae. He doesn't need me." Taehyung felt utterly shocked by hearing those words. "Happy?! He has lost five kilos, hasn't slept in days and I haven't heard a single laugh in weeks!" Yoongi was about to say that Hoseok was laughig but the younger was one step ahead again. "Wait, let me rephrase that, I haven't heard a real laugh in weeks." Taehyung patted Yoongi's back before getting up and walking to the door. "Think about that hyung, think about how you both are truly happy when you're together." With that he left Yoongi on his own. The alpha's mind was totally fucked. Little did he know that Hoseok just went through the same. Jin had closed the door at the same time Taehyung did, the two males grinning at each other. When they passed each other, they gave fist bumps. They then disappeared in their rooms, no words spoken.

"Everyone get your asses tot he front door! It's time to leave!" Namjoon shouted. They all got their jackets on as quick as possible, sensing that their leader was stressed. Namjoon locked the door and got in the van with the rest. "Okay guys, Yoongi, Jungkook and I have been going over a few things with Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom. We made a kind of pact and we'd like to inform you on what it includes." "You've made a pact without discussing it with us?" Taehyung asked with disbelief. "Yes, well it includes things that are the best for you guys." Jungkook answered. "So basically the other packs need to swear that they'll always have our backs, no matter what happens." "Hmm, that's nice yeah." Jimin said. "Also, whenever someone is in heat or rut, we will inform the other packs." Hoseoks eyes widened. "Are you guys batshit crazy?! Have you forgotten what happened the last time Jin was in heat?!" "It's for your own safety! You guys can't protect yourselves!" Yoongi shouted back. "Excuse me?" Jimin looked at Jungkook with an icy glare. "You agreed with this Jeon?" Jungkook scratched his neck awkwardly, nodding. "So you think I'm weak huh?" Jungkook swallowed anxiously. "Well if you think that I'm so weak then, let's see how long you're going to survive without sticking your dick in any hole." Jungkook gasped and looked over to Taehyung who gave him an icy glare. "Don't even try, Jeon." "Goddamit, I told you guys it was a bad idea!" He pointed an accusing finger to his leader and Yoongi. "Jinnie? What do you think?" "I think you're going to have to use your hand for a while, since I'm so weak. Might as well cook, do the dishes, clean, do the laundry and all that stuff yourself as well."

The three alphas looked at each other with worry evident in their eyes. They had fucked up. Again. Their lovers looked pissed of beyond believe and Yoongi swore he could feel Hoseok just wanting to punch him. "If I were you guys, I'd leave the 'because you're weak' thing out of the explanation when you're going to tell them. Also, don't expect us to be active in any way. We're too weak for that." Jin's voice was dripping with pettiness. "Jinnie-" "No." The van silenced.

After the awkward ride, they arrived at the EXO's dorms. They had the biggest dorm so it was logical for them to meet up there. They nervously got up the steps. They didn't even need to knock, the door flew open immediately. Kris was standing in the doorframe with a welcoming smile. Namjoon smiled back, offering his hand. They shook hands and Kris stepped aside, letting the pack in. They were the last to arrive so when they walked in, everyone's eyes were fixated on them. They greeted each other with curt nods, no hugs nor excitement. They had arranged that because they didn't want to seem biased to each other, after all they wanted to be allies with EXO, not rivals. They sat down in the remaining chairs, keeping their distance. This was a formal meeting after all.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kris said with a monotone voice. "So the reason we're all here is because of the fact that our stupid asses-" Jaebum pointed at his own and the BTS pack. "- just realized that you guys are hybrids as well. For obvious reasons we want to talk about this, so there's no rivalry between us." "We also want to state the fact that we should work together in case we find another pack of hybrids." Namjoon continued. "We agree with that, and you guys aren't stupid, we didn't know either." Joonmyun smiled. "I guess we're all good in masking our scents, huh?" Chanyeol quirked up. They all nodded in agreement. "We will need some rules though." Yoongi's icy voice cut through the room. He looked directly at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "Since I sense a friendship and a possible work pact, we need some clear do's and don'ts." Jaebum and Jackson both hummed, knowing what the alpha was talking about. "And what are those rueles then?" Kyungsoo's tone was cold. He was clearly not happy with all of this. Befriending other packs meant exposing his precious omega to other beta's and alpha's and he wanted the omega all for himself.

"For starters, Baekhyun and Chanyeol can make each other jealous but not with any of our packs. We all know what happened last time they did." Chanyeol smirked, while Baekhyun just looked down, obviously embarrassed. "Secondly, whenever there's an alpha in rut or an omega in heat, you need to inform all the other packs their leader. Yes, that can be a bit embarrassing but trust me, it's better this way. We speak out of experience." Jaebums gaze shifted to Jin momentarily before he focused back to the table. "But our privacy!" Jongdae whined. "Oh shut up Jongdae." Tao snapped. "Honestly, I'm not so fond of that either." Hoseok said. Yoongi's head snapped up and he bore his eyes inot Hoseok's. "We've been through this.", Yoongi gritted through his teeth. " _You guys_ have been through it, we've been left out like always.", he snarled while pointing at the three alphas in the pack. Seokjin, who was sitting next to him, put his hand on his shoulder. "Not now, wait for tonight." Hoseok balled his fists. "No! I'm sick of this. We're here making pacts with other packs when we can't even control our own. We're dysfunctional as fuck, yet we're pretending that we're the perfect pack! But hey newsflash, we're fucking not! You say it'd be the best of us when you don't even know what's best for your boyfriend! I'm not doing this anymore. Don't come looking for me because you damn well know where I am." He stood up abruptly and slammed the door on his way out. The silence that came then was unbearable.

"You don't have to explain all of that if you don't want to. We trust you. We've been friends, well kind of, for a long time now and we trust you." Sehun spoke up. All the other EXO members nodded in agreement. "Before moving on, is he going to be safe?" Mark asked softly. The BTS pack nodded. "He's with someone we trust." Taehyun confirmed. Yoongi scoffed. "I don't trust him." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Shut up Yoongi hyung, you're being an ass." Yoongi looked at him with disbelief. "He's kinda right." Jackson said. Humming sounds rose in the room. "Oh would you look at the time, I think we need to leave." A slap reverberated in the room. "We live here idiot!" Yixing rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Kyungsoo! Why you always gotta be so violent." Everyone laughed at the two. "Guess we're all a bit weird huh?" Bambam chuckled. "I think we'll get along just fine." Everyone agreed. "We just need to know what the pact includes now, right?" Jongin asked. Youngjae nodded.

It's basically that we'll always have each other's backs. No matter what happens. We will probably find out about other packs. In that case we need to stick together and be one. It also means that when one of us is hurt, we will look out for each other." "I think that's actually really nice. I can assure you that we're 100 precent in." Kris stated. Sighs of relief filled the room. "Now that the serious business is done, do you guys want to go out and eat something with us?" The two packs discussed quickly with their pack members. "We'd love to, Joonmyun hyung." Yugyeom replied. "We're in as well, but if you don't mind we need to call Hoseok hyung first." "That's no problem Taehyung. We'll be outside. Don't take too long though." Taehyung bowed thankfully.

"Yoongi hyung please act normal." "Excuse me?" "You heard me." "Kim brat, you need to tone it down, seriously. I will fight you." The alpha growled. "I don't care, you have hurt Hobi enough, either you behave or you go." The beta snarled, clearly not scared by the alpha. "Fine." The alpha sat down grumpily. "Okay it's ringing, I'm putting it on speaker." Jin said. After that, the room filled with the dial tone. "Jin hyung? Something wrong? Is Yoongi hurt? Is he okay?" Everyone looked at Yoongi, who was now smiling. "Why do you think there's something wrong?" "You only call when Yoongi is in need or when the pack is hurt." "We're fine." Yoongi answered before Jin could. "Oh? I'm on speaker?" Jungkook chuckled. "Awkwaaard." A slap was heard through the phone. "Shut up maknae, you're on speaker." "Jin why you always gotta use violence?" Jungkook whined. "Gosh my pack consists out of children. Anyway, we're calling you to check up on you. We're going out with them right now, and if you want to tag along, you can." "I'm fine and I'm gonna pass on that, Hyungwon and I are going out as well. Jooheon might join us, but he's not sure yet. I don't know if I'll be back tonight for the pack meeting, but I'll try my best. If I'm not, just hold it without me, someone will fill me in later." "If you're not back we're not goi-" "Okay, don't bother coming back though." Yoongi cut Namjoon off, ending the call. "Yoongi!" Jimin pushed him away from the phone. "Watch out little omega, I'm not dealing with your or any shit for that matter." Yoongi growled. The omega whimpered, slipping right back into his headspace and running over to Jungkook. "Aish! He was doing so good! Why do you always have to ruin things!" The alpha shouted.

"I don't know! Maybe I'm just a fuck up that gets what he deserves. Maybe I just don't want to corrupt you guys! Like why are you still being friendly to such an asshole as me?! Are you out of your minds? Maybe you're just better off without me! Maybe Hobi will be happy with that other dude when I'm gone, because that's something he deserves and I don't, happiness!" The alpha sobbed at the end, breaking down completely. Everyone was shell shocked, not expecting to have their cold alpha so broken. "Everyone go ahead already, we'll be out soon." Namjoon nodded in the direction of the door. The boys were out in an instant, leaving the two alpha behind.

"Don't even begin Namjoon, I'm fine." "You're obviously not. You think that I don't see you sneaking alcohol in the dorms? You don't think that I can smell the weed and cigarettes in your back pocket? You can hide the scents as much as you want but you can't hide them from me. We've been through this together four years ago. I know you. And you don't want to do this Yoongi. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Hoseok. If he finds out, he's going to be devastated. You do remember the promise he made, don't you?" "That if I drink and smoke again, he'll join me so we can go trough the pain together." Yoongi mumbled. "Do you really want to fuck him up like that?" Yoongi gritted his teeth. "Obviously not." "Then get your act together and start treating him like the prince he is." Namjoon stood up and dragged Yoongi along.

"We're ready! Let's go because I'm hungry!" Everyone cheered and got in the vans that were available for them. The ride didn't take that long and it was filled with amused chatter. As they arrived at the café, someone stormed out and flew into Bambam's arms. "Bammie!", she shouted, ruffling his hair. "You haven't changed at all! You're still my cute baby brother!" She squeezed his cheeks, making him groan. "Aish Lalisa! We aren't even related! You can't embarrass me in front of my hyungs!" "Oh shut up, we've known each other since we were kids! Besides, I know all of these people." The guys hummed in agreement. They all knew her. BTS because of Yoongi, they had met in a bar, and EXO because of Jongdae. "You know EXO hyungs too? I only thought you knew BTS?" Lalisa and Jongdae glanced at each other quickly before she answered. "Yeah, I've known them for a while." Bambam seemed confused and raised his eyebrows. "How?" Lalisa awkwardly scratched her neck, looking around. "Why are you so silent all of the sudden?" Jongdae groaned. "Dude, take a hint. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." After that, he took Jongin's arm and started heading to entrance. The rest followed, wanting to escape the awkward situation.

"B-but I..." Bambam stammered, looking around helplessly. Yugyeom sighed and swung an arm around his shoulders. "Just let it go hyung, let's eat instead." Bambam pouted and looked up at his boyfriend. "But I want to knooooow." He whined. "Stop pouting, you know that makes me want to kiss you." Yugyeom sighed. "Maybe I _want_ to get comforting kisses." Yugyeom rolled his eyes, leaning over to the omega. "You're such a cutie." He leaned in even further, pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips. Bambam smiled during the kiss, enjoiuing Yugyeom's warmth. When they pulled back, Bambam nuzzled into Yugyeom's side. "I feel better now." Yugyeom chuckled at that. "Of course you do, it's me." "Aish! Way to ruin the mood Yeommie." He shrugged and started walking. "Come on, I don't want them to think that we are doing things that we're not." Bambam gulped, his ears turning a bright red. "Fucking adorable."

They entered the caf" and were met with an aroma of coffee, food and desserts. The café was cozy, tinted with grey, withe and blue accents. All the servers were dressed in blue jeans, with a cute grey sweater and a white apron. The two lovers searched for their firends, seeing them sit with the rest of the girls of Blackpink. When Lalisa catched them looking, she waved them over with excitement, clearly not feeling awkward anymore. They were sitting in expensive looking couches, who were placed around in a circle. To their surprise, it wasn't pack by pack, they were divided. They smiled and got seated, trying to figure out what the others were talking about.

"So what you're saying here is that you got so drunk you thought that the fridge was your mate?" Jin asked, barely controlling his laughter. "If you put it like that..." "Oh shut up Baekhyun, you were practically humping the damn thing.", Chanyeol laughed. "Why you got to expose me like this?", Baekhyun whined. "Because I love you." Jongdae chocked and put on a disgusted face. "Get a fucking room!" "Says the one who has been eye-fucking Lisa, the minute she appeared." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Both Jongdae and Lalisa turned pink. They looked at each other, but when they caught each ohter's eyes, they quickly averted their gaze. "Way to make things awkward, Satansoo." Jackson said. "Oh you did not!" Kyungsoo jumped up, only to be held back by Yoongi. "Don't bother hyung, he loves getting underneath anyone's skin." Kyungsoo shot him a deadly glare, before sitting down again.

After that, multiple conversations sparked up. Namjoon, who wasn't involved in any conversation, looked at everyone with a content smile. At this very moment, he was happy. Knowing that all these people, even Jisoo, Lalisa, Chaeyoung and Jennie, would have his back. That he could alway rely on these people. Jin, who was sitting accros from him, noticed and tilted his head questioningly. Namjoon's smile grew even wider. Even if these people would disappear, he would still have his mate. A person who would love him unconditionally. A person that would be there with him through thick and thin. A person he could admire, caress and love. A person who would return his love. A person who he could share his deepest thoughts and fears with. He mouthed _'I love you'_ to his mate, who blushed and looked away. Yes, Namjoon was definitely happy. He hadn't even noticed that Jongdae and Lalisa had disappeared for a while before returning with flushed cheeks and messy hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three new versions of MIC drop have me fucked up lol 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! It was kinda all over the place, sorry :/
> 
> Also I'm so soft for Hoseok standing up for the 'weaker' ones in the pack. 
> 
> Just to make it clear (since I was confused myself), the only mated couples that we know of for now are Jin and RM and Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The others have simply not mated yet, or I haven't revealed it yet.


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi finally apologies to his sweetheart and everything is back to normal, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 3K hits! I love everyone who's reading this :)
> 
> Word count: 2494

The rest of the morning was spent in laughter and bonding. The four groups got even closer to each other than they were in the very beginning. They had, for example, found out that the Blackpink group had known about hybrids for a very long time, but weren't hybrids theirselves. They were very open minded though, finding that hybrids were in general more like-able than humans. They then let them guess who was an alpha, beta or omega. That delivered some funny outcomes, almost starting a fight between Jackson and Jaebum. The omega was way to smug about the fact that they thought that he was an alpha.

It was now nearing lunch time and the groups decided they would eat at the cafe together. They all ordered their favorite dishes, enjoying the good food with good people. That all went to shit when two particular boys entered the cafe. Yoongi, who was with his back facing the door, hadn't noticed yet, but the others had. The conversations stilled and everyone was looking at each other anxiously. Yoongi obviously noticed and frowned. "Whats wrong?" Just as he spoke his question, they could hear Hoseoks loud laughter. Yoongi gritted his teeth, tuning around slowly. There he saw Hyungwon taking off Hoseoks jacket like a gentleman. The pair hadn't even noticed the large group that was currently staring at them.

"Where would the two of you like to sit?" A waiter came up to the two. "Aish Mino, why so formal?" Hyungwon gave the waiter a hug. "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your date." Both boys looked at each other awkwardly. Yoongi could feel his heart clench at the very thought of Hoseok not saying anything. The whole group held their breaths, hoping Hoseok would deny that. "Uhm, we're just friends. My boyfriend isn't here, he was busy." Hoseoks hurt was evident in the tone of his voice. Without thinking, Yoongi stood up and strode over to the entrance.

"Surprise! I'm here!" The waiter looked at Yoongi with a scowl. "You've been here all the time. Did you lie to you boyfriend? Are you cheating on him?" "Mino! Don't be such a nosy person! Hoseok, I'm going to sit already, fix this first." Hyungwon gave him a reassuring smile, dragging Mino with him to some random table. "Uhm." "Yeah I didn't think further than this.", Yoongi chuckled. "Clearly. Let's find a quiet place to talk? I mean, there's at least twenty people watching us and I feel highly uncomfortable." Yoongi glanced at the big group of people and caught them staring. "They're so fucking stupid.", Yoongi sighed. He glared at them. "Let's just go." He nodded and let Hoseok drag him towards the restrooms.

"You seriously want to talk in here?" "Yes." The younger closed the door before turning to the older. "Talk." Yoongi swallowed, playing with his fingers anxiously. "Well first of all, I am so sorry. So fucking sorry. I know that there are no excuses to what I've done to you, and I won't try to make any, but I want you to know that I'm so damn sorry. I thought you were happy in this situation you know? That you had finally found your happiness? Deep down I knew you didn't, but I wanted so bad that you did. I wanted you to have a life where you could wake up with a smile. I wanted you to have someone that can be your sunshine and hope like your are for everybody else. Someone like Hyungwon. Because I could never give you that." By now, tears were streaming down Hoseoks cheeks. And only thinking about Yoongi talking himself down like that made him depressed.

You really think I want Hyungwon? You really think that he's my source of happiness and hope? Are you that blind? I would never choose him above you. Yes, he makes me happy, but you make me feel loved. I do love Hyungwon, on a platonic way. He's my best friend. You are my _boyfriend_. At least, I hope you still are. And please hyung, stop talking yourself down like that. You're a wonderful person who deserves every grain of love this world has to offer. You are the reason that I'm still standing here with a smile, you're the reason that I still smile every day." Hoseok looked at Yoongi's face. The older was crying, although he would never admit it. "Are you crying, hyung?" Yoongi scowled. "What? No! I just poked my eye." Hoseok chuckled and shook his head. "Sure thing, now please answer my question? My gut is about to come out." "Yes we're still boyfriends, you shouldn't even ask that. I love you." Hoseok smiled with his signature smile.

They closed the gap between them, holding each other close. "I love you too, hyung. And I apologize as well. I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous. At the end, it hurt the two people I love the most." Yoongi got out of the embrace and rose his eyebrows. "You did what now?" Hoseok laughed and petted the shorter one's hair. "I made you jealous with the man I'm going to have dinner with right now." Hoseok smirked walking over to the door. "Oh you're so going to get it tonight." Yoongi growled. "That is, if you're going to be able to catch me." He winked before opening the door and disappearing. Yoongi sighed and walked over to the sink, throwing some water in his face. His cheeks were hot and he swore he could feel his heart hammering out of his chest. He had his Hoseok back. Everything would be okay. A smile made his way on Yoongi's features. He was even teasing him, something they always did before everything went to shit.

He returned to his place, smile as bright as his future. Jimin noticed immediately and a smirk was seen on his lips. "Hyung, you look awfully happy. What happened?" Yoongi turned to the younger and let out a content sigh. "He's still mine, he still loves me." Everyone grinned. Yoongi looked like a lovesick puppy, and honestly it was adorable. "I'm happy for you you, dude." Kyungsoo clapped his back when he got over to his seat. "Thank you, hyung." The two of them started a conversation the minute Yoongi's butt made contact with the couch. That rather shocked the others, being used to their cold tendencies. The fact that the two alphas could get along with each other so easily, was rather surprising.

Hoseok, who was sitting at the other side of the cafe, had a grin plastered on his face. "So I assume that our plan worked?" Hyungwon asked with a smirk. "Yes! Thank you so much hyung, you're a genius!" Both males smiled at each other. "Well, I'm happy that I could help. I love seeing you smile again." Hoseok blushed and looked down at the menu. "Aish stop it Hyungwon!" The younger snickered. "I was joking, don't get so flustered." Hoseok grabbed the menu and threatened to throw it a Hyungwon. "Jeez Hobi, calm down!" They looked at each other in silence, only to break it by bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Hmm what do you want to eat, hyung?" Hoseok asked after a while, not really sure what he should order for himself. "I'm just going to have some shrimp salad." Hoseok nodded and his eyes traced over the menu again. "Then I'll pick some plain kimchi," he smiled while putting his menu down. Hyungwon nodded and called his friend over. "Mino we would like to have a shrimp salad and some kimchi, please." Mino smiled and scribbled their orders down. "Drinks?" he then asked them. "Just water, please." "Same for me." Mino nodded and took his leave again, promising them that the food would be there soon. 

"So did he actually apologize? Or was it half assed?" Hyungwon asked him, eyeing him with curiosity. "Well for Yoongi's doing, it was a real apologie. He even told me he just wanted me to be happy, with you," Hoseok snickered. Hyungwon shook his head laughing. "He's so weird, I don't understand him." "And you think I do?" Hoseok snickered. He quickly glanced towards where Yoongi was sitting, smiling when he saw the other already looking at him. He shyly waved and blushed when he got a wave back. "Ew you're so in love, it sickens me." Hoseok scoffed and looked back at him. "Psh you're worse with Jooheon and you're not even dating him." "Fuck off," Hyungwon hissed, making the younger laugh again. 

Yoongi couldn't stop looking at his beta. He was laughing a lot, which made him happy. "Hyung you're staring too much, he's going to notice." Yoongi whipped his head to the voice that was talking to him, only to see Mark smiling at him. "Yeah, sorry, he's just beautiful," he said with a soft smile. "I'm happy you two have figured it out. We were getting worried that your pack would fall out, and that'd we'd have to choose a side." Yoongi frowned and bit his lip. "Even if the pack would've broken, you guys shouldn't have to choose." Yoongi felt bad, really bad. The fact that their best friends already thought it was over hurt him. "I'm sorry," he then added while looking down. "It's okay, hyung, people make mistakes sometime. Just make sure that something like that never happens." He nodded and Mark smiled one more time before getting involved with the conversation again.

-&-

After a while their food was ready and they moved over to a large table. They shared a lot of laughs and stories. After a while, Hyungwon and Hoseok joined them, since their food was already eaten. Hyungwon could easily find it with Seokjin and Minseok while Hoseok was seated on Yoongi's lap. The alpha traced soft patterns on the beta's back, resting his head on his shoulder. "How was your food?" he whispered softly, no interest in the conversation going on. He wanted to show the other that he was sorry and that he was invested in their relationship. "It was so good, we have to return sometime," he exclaimed happily while turning around a bit, facing his alpha. "I'll definitely take you back here," he returned with a smile, already thinking about how he could take him out on a date here.

"They look happy again," Jimin said as he smiled at the sight of the two cuddled up together. Jungkook looked down at the omega and smiled. "See? There was nothing to worry about, those two will always find each other." Jimin leaned closer to his alpha, feeling relieved. "Sorry for being such a bother the last few weeks..." he trailed off. Taehyung overheard and frowned. "You were not a bother baby, we know you were worried and in sub space." He hugged the omega, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I wasn't a bother?" Both the beta and the alpha shake their head, giving the omega hugs and kisses. "We love you, Jimin, you'll never be a bother to us," Jungkook said while taking his hand, his other hand reaching for the beta's. "And that's never going to change, we promise." The beta took both the omega and the alpha's hand, looking at them with a smile. "I love you two too," he giggled, finding that it sounded funny. The three snuggled close to each other, watching the others having sweet laughs. 

After two more hours of drinking and laughing, the three packs split and went on their way. They all thanked each other, and promised to be in touch. When the BTS pack arrived back at their dorms, relieved sighs left their lips. "That was exhausting," Seokjin whined, turning the lights on while walking over to the kitchen. He immediately delved into the cabinets, taking out multiple snacks. "Leave some for me!" Hoseok shouted while running over to the kitchen. The two sat on the ground, munching on some snacks. Namjoon looked at his mate with a sigh and shook his head. Yoongi joined him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're dating pigs." Namjoon nodded and yawned. "I'm going to bed. We'll do the pack meeting tomorrow." Namjoon turned around and walked over to his bedroom. "Yeah me too." Yoongi sighed and walked back to his bedroom, hoping Hoseok would join him and not sleep in the storage room." 

An hour passed, an hour filled with pain, doubts and insecurities. Maybe Hoseok still hadn't forgiven him... Maybe he just didn't want the other packs thinking they were a weak pack.. Yoongi sighed and looked at his ceiling. He felt awful. This had all been his fault. He tried his best not to cry, masking his feelings. After a while he got up and stumbled towards his door. He opened the door with shaky hands and stepped out. He looked around the hall, finding it oddly silent. He sighed and walked over to the kitchen in a silent manner, not wanting to wake the others. He didn't turn on the lights in the kitchen, thinking it would wake people. 

He was about to get some food when he suddenly last balance, falling down on the floor hard. A yelp left his lips and another groan was heard. Yoongi's eyes widened as he heard the groan and tried to look at who or what made the noise. He stumbled over to the light switch and turned it on, immediately closing his eyes because of the brightness. After a while he could open his eyes and he looked down, cooing at the sight. There he was, laying on the ground in a puddle of snacks, his beta. He was still asleep, a half eaten kit kat resting in his hand. Yoongi chuckled and started cleaning up, putting the snacks that were uneaten pack in the cabinets. He then carefully took the kit kat and took a bite, eating the rest of it. "Can't believe Jin left you like this," he whispered while picking the sleeping beta up. He turned off the lights and walked back to their? his? ah whatever, their room. 

He closed the door softly and walked over to the bed. He gently lay him down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He stripped him off his clothes and put on his pyjama's. "This is the second time I've done this for you, you owe me," he chuckled while tucking the younger in. He got in beside him, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. He softly brushed his cheek, admiring his beauty. He sighed softly and brushed his hair out of his face, pressing a kiss to his nose. "I love you and I'm sorry," he whispered softly before closing his eyes, hoping that he would wake up with the beta still in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter I know, but I wanted to finish this so I could move on from it, thank you for your patience!


End file.
